Del Perro
. }} Del Perro is an incorporated affluent city featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in Los Santos, San Andreas. It is bordered by Pacific Bluffs and Morningwood to the north, Rockford Hills to the east and Vespucci to the south. Character Del Perro is widely known for its beach and the world famous Pleasure Pier. Tourists can be seen wandering the streets of Del Perro, taking selfies and possibly uploading them to social networks like Lifeinvader. Del Perro is a crowded city with many expensive houses on the beach and tourists walking along the pier. Many people can be sunbathing on the beach or building sandcastles. Del Perro is described as trendy and hip. The famous Del Perro Pier is a good place to find tourists, wealthy locals, and tramps. The Prosperity Street Promenade, an upscale outdoor mall and Del Perro's main commercial street, is another important tourist attraction. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Daddy's Little Girl ;GTA Online *Del Perro Deathmatch (Deathmatch) *Del Perro Pier Survival (Survival) *Pier Pressure (Mission) ;Heists *Fleeca Job - Kuruma Influence Del Perro is based on the city of Santa Monica, California. The name "Del Perro," which translates to "of the dog" in Spanish, is likely a reference to Santa Monica's nickname of "Dogtown." Notable residents *Umberto Transport The neighborhood is connected via the Del Perro Freeway and has a LST underground station. Trivia * The road connecting Great Ocean Highway and downtown Del Perro via an S shape slope up a cliff-side is a real-life road in Santa Monica named the California Incline. It has appeared in many Hollywood films, namely Knocked Up in 2007 and the 1963 classic comedy film "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" by Stanley Kramer, which features a group made up of almost every famous American comedian of the mid 20th century racing to get $350,000 under a group of palm trees shaped like a Big W. Places of Interest *0069 Cougar Avenue *1115 Boulevard Del Perro *1237 Prosperity Street *Bluff Tower (Wilshire Palisades) *Clock Tower Building (Bay Cities Guaranty Building) *Del Perro Beach (Santa Monica Beach) *Del Perro City Hall (Santa Monica City Hall) *Del Perro Coast Guard Station (Santa Monica Coast Guard Station) *Del Perro Heights (233 Wilshire) *Del Perro Pier (Santa Monica Pier) *Del Perro Pier Beach Maintenance Department *Del Perro Plaza (Portofino Plaza) *Del Perro Police Station (Santa Monica Police Station) *Lombank West (100 Wilshire) *Pleasure Pier (Pacific Park) Businesses *Astro Theaters (AMC Santa Monica Theatre) *Bahama Mamas West (Barnes & Noble Booksellers) *Banner Hotel & Spa (Fairmont Miramar Hotel) *Bean Machine (Promenade Cafe) *Cool Beans *Crown Jewel Motel *Del Perro Gifts *Del Perro Plaza Restaurant (Santa Monica Food Plaza) *Derriere (Victoria's Secret) *Didier Sachs (Armani Exchange) *Dionysia Theatre (Criterion Theater) *Double Denim (United Colors of Benetton) *Dune-O's Beach Cafe (Big Dean's Muscle In Cafe) *The Fish Net Restaurant (Van Tilburg Building) *The Grain of Truth *Haute *Hayes Auto Body Shop *Heat (Puma) *Hedera Hotel (The Georgian Hotel) *Heroin Chic (Mango/Apple stores) *Hung Drawn & Quarters (Playland Arcade) *Lârss & Elbö (Pascal Mouawad) *Les Bianco *Lettuce Be (Starbucks Coffee) *Lézard (Hard Tails) *Limey's Juice and Smoothies (Cafe Bellagio) *Los Santos Style (Ocean View Active Wear's Souvenir's) *Maze Bank (First Federal Bank of California) *Miss T (Banana Republic) *Nutsaki (Trastevere) *Peckerwood (Urban Outfitters) *Perrera Beach Motel (Pacific Sands Motel) *Pescado Rojo (Paseo Del Mar) *Pharaoh Cosmetics (Sephora) *Ranch (Miss Sixty) *Scarper (Sunglass Hut) *Spines Bookshop (Borders Book & Music) *SubUrban *Sumac Restaurant (Ivy at the Shore) *Swallow (Sur La Table Store) *Taco Bomb (Gaucho Grill) *Tree Tops *Universal Uniform *Vinewood Pawn & Jewelry *Von Crastenburg Hotel (Ocean Towers) *White Widow *ZIP (Barnes & Noble Booksellers) Roads and Streets *Bay City Avenue *Boulevard Del Perro *Eastbourne Way *Equality Way *Great Ocean Highway *Hawick Avenue *Liberty Street *Magellan Avenue *Marathon Avenue *North Rockford Drive *Playa Vista *Prosperity Street *Prosperity Street Promenade *Red Desert Avenue *San Andreas Avenue *Sandcastle Way Gallery neighborhood-del-perro.jpg|Del Perro postcard as seen in the GTA V digital manual. StormySkyLS-GTAV.jpg|The Pier during a storm in GTA V. Del_Perro.GTAV.png|The Del Perro Beach with a Seashark in the foreground. AstroTheaters-GTAV.png|Astro Theaters. hjj.jpg|Del Perro Pier Entrance. 55.jpg|Del Perro Beach fancy_homes.jpg|Houses along the beachfront. Prosperity_St_Del_Perro.jpg|Prosperity St. Navigation }}de:Del Perro pl:Del Perro es:Del Perro ru:Дель-Перро hu:Del Perro pt:Del Perro Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V